Power Cut
by Montanaluvmesser101
Summary: Danny and Lindsay's date gets put on hold when a storm causes the mains power in New York to break. New York finaly sleeps, no lights, no music, nothing. The labs have no power. The team are stuck in there. What fun and games will they get up to? xox
1. Danny or Elphaba?

A/N: I know I haven't updated any new chapters to my other fics but I had an idea, that I would start another brand new fic to get rid of this horrible writers block that I have had for a couple weeks. I hope it works lol. In the meantime, this is that new fic.

I do not own CSI: NY or any of it's characters nor do I own NCIS and the musical Wicked

* * *

Power cut

Danny leaned against the side of the door and grinned. The famous Messer grin, which got him into so much trouble.

"Shouldn't you be working Messer?" Lindsay turned away from the evidence that she was working on and raised her eyebrows at him. His grin widened. Walking towards her, he took in all of her outfit. Although her dress was covered with a white lab coat, Danny could still admire how it fit her. The red satin dress hugged her curves perfectly, and as she walked or turned, it would fly gracefully in the air.

"I am working. It's my job to admire you." Danny grinned

Lindsay turned away and couldn't help but chuckle at his grin. Danny knew that sometimes his grin didn't get him into trouble. She boxed up the evidence and placed her gloves in the bin. It was a cold case, she thought she had evidence for it but they turned out to be false. She turned back around and jumped slightly as Danny was closer now, their noses almost touched. She could feel his warm breath on her face. He leaned in, nuzzled her nose, and held her hips. She smiled, bearing her pearly white teeth. He took the coat off her shoulders and smiled at how gorgeous she was in his eyes.

"You look beautiful." He stated, but he left something in his tone intentionally. Something to tell Lindsay that he knew that she was beautiful, no matter what she wore or how she looked. She giggled and blushed, but then looked down at what he was wearing. She raised her eyebrows and folded her arms.

"What?" Danny chuckled out, his arms out in a "defeat" sign.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Danny, jeans and a tee are you kidding me! We're off to the theatre not some casual place."

She sounded truly upset about how Danny appeared infront of her, even though, his usual green shirt showed his body off perfectly and teased Lindsay everyday he wore it. She turned her head away in disbelief. Sighing, he lowered his head so he was levelled with her eyes, and her made her face turn to meet his by gently placing his hands on her chin.

"In my locker, is a brand new suit. Especially for our anniversary date."

Lindsay laughed and smiled at Danny.

"It's not exactly an anniversary."

She said amongst her laughter. Danny laughed and raised his eyebrows.

"We met at the zoo 5 years ago. I call that an anniversary, because, it was the start of a whole rollercoaster. And I love this rollercoaster. Never wanna get off."

He leaned in and took her lips into his as she laughed against him. She opened her mouth allowing invitation for his tongue, which he immediately took. She pulled away before he got too passionate for work.

"Stop goofing around and get changed Messer. We got a play to see."

Lindsay laughed.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"That's my line."

He defensively stated like a little boy, and Lindsay again, couldn't contain her laughter.

She walked up to him slowly, her silver heels clicking on the floor. Even though she was wearing heels, she remained small.

"Oh yeh? Well I thought I was the one to narrow my eyes at people." She softly pressed his nose. She heard him growl deep in his throat.

"Do we really have to go to the theatre?"

Danny pouted.

"Yes, we do. Infact Messer, count yourself lucky. Because considering the number of games you drag me to, you should be the one the stage with a green face and singing."

She laughed at the thought of Danny on stage singing to the soundtrack of Wicked. For years, she had wanted to see that play. Now it was going to be extra special.

Danny's eyes widened and he quickly left the room and made his way towards the locker room, without saying another thing.

Lindsay laughed and turned, looking down at her dress swaying. The light hit it and made red sparkles all around her. This was her dress for Danny.

"Pretty dress Lindsay. I take it you and Danny are still going to see Wicked."

Stella smiled as she walked in. Lindsay stopped and turned to greet her best friend. She shone her brightest smile at her and nodded.

"Sure am Stella…What's wrong?"

Lindsay was quick to see a hesitation in Stella's eyes. She heard a sigh escape from her and watched her walk to the window. The blinds were closed.

Lindsay frowned but allowed her friend to explain herself. She walked next to her.

"I have a hinky feeling something's going to go wrong." She stated, seriously.

Lindsay laughed.

"I think you've been watching too much NCIS."

Stella looked at her, her eyes shining, and a small grin formed onto her face.

"I can't help it. Tony is soo dreamy." Stella laughed, Lindsay joined in too, nodding. Then she stopped and bit her lip. Stella looked at her and read her mind. She opened the blinds by pulling the string and looked at Lindsay's expression. Lindsay frowned as she glanced over New York. The clouds were a deep shade of gray and rain was falling on top of the buildings, the streets, and any poor soul who was unfortunate to go out on the "storm night". Lindsay bit her lip again and returned her gaze to Stella, who shared the same concerned look with her.

"what's your hinky feeling?" Lindsay questioned, although she already knew the answer.

Stella swallowed, and looked outside.

"That the rain is going to turn into a storm. Ruin your date. And ruin our day."

Stella could tell from the color of the sky, and from the weather warning Mac had given her, that New York was going to witness a bad storm. And everyone in the labs knew that mean bad news.


	2. Flashlights at the ready

Lindsay stared out of the window and got lost in the sky. The purple swirls that mixed with grey caused a dark shadow to linger among the rooftops of the tall buildings that scattered around New York like a giant concrete jungle. Sighing she knew that someone was trying to ruin her evening out with Danny, which was scare to say the least. The couple hadn't seen much of each other due to half of the lab techs dropping dead with the flu, overtime's favourite time of the year. That meant, mornings were rushed, Lindsay and Danny would wake up after only a few hours of sleep, and then they were at work five minutes later. Stumbling through the door, they would return at the early hours of the morning and collapse on the bed knackered. Therefore, it was understandable that Lindsay was fuming that the one day that had time off to spend together would be called off because the storms decided to invade the city.

Lindsay hadn't witnessed a proper full storm in New York, even though she had spent 5 years living there. She had, however, heard the stories from Danny, (the strange little stories she made him tell her when she couldn't sleep). She tried to remember one story, where the lab's power went on the brink. He had described the weather that caused the power to break, and sadly, Lindsay saw the picture that his words had painted infront of her through the window. Sighing she turned to Stella, who was patiently standing next to her, she smiled as Lindsay turned, but no matter how hard she tried, Lindsay couldn't allow a smile to break through her disappointment.

"Maybe we should put every piece of evidence away and turn the computers off…before something bad happens." Lindsay suggested, and without replying, Stella walked over to the computer that was in the room. She clicked shutdown and waited a few seconds before the screen turned black, like the sky outside.

Lindsay jumped as a crash of thunder rocketed through the room. Regaining herself, she packed the box of evidence and made her way to the storage room, which was just outside. Walking back in, everything was cleared and all the electrical equipment was shut down. Stella leaned against the table, placing her chin on her hands, which were supported by her elbows on the table. A spark of lightning then turned the room white for a second before fading away. Lindsay rolled her eyes, and another frustrated sigh leaked out of her mouth. Adapting Stella's position Lindsay stood opposite her. Stella could see that her best friend was frustrated that the storm was about to cause havoc. She also knew that desperate times call for desperate measures…so she had a little idea.

"I know Danny tells you those stories…but…I think he missed some little details out." She grinned at Lindsay, and it was a "Stella grin". Like Danny's grin, it meant trouble. Lindsay raised an eyebrow at Stella, totally confused about what she was hitting at.

"What do you mean details?"

Stella laughed and sighed, knowing that she was going to have to make a long story short.

"I have a little plan of what we could do before…" the lights in the lab flickered and both women looked up. They stopped after the thunder and lightning calmed down, and Stella looked at Lindsay, with her grin fixed on her features, growing every second. This time, Lindsay couldn't help but smile and a wide smile crept onto her lips. Stella left the labs and Lindsay followed, trying to catch up and keep up with Stella's brisk walking pace. Oblivious to where Stella was going and what her plan was, Lindsay just followed, and waited to see the plan come to life. It wasn't until Stella walked to the locker rooms that Lindsay began to question her.

"You do know Danny's in the shower." She caused Stella to stop before opening the door. She turned around and another grin was on her face. God she was hanging around with Danny too much, Lindsay thought. Another idea was written smugly on Stella's face, and Lindsay rolled her eyes. For once, Lindsay felt like she was the mom, because Stella seemed to have stolen Lindsay's usual childlike rebellious behaviour that was optimistic and outgoing.

"Maybe you should do it then." Stella said a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Do what?" Lindsay quickly asked.

Stella waited a moment before replying, allowing Lindsay's curiosity to run wild. Another crack of thunder tore through the labs and lightning soon followed, again, causing the labs to go black, then white, then back to normal again as the lights were confused on what to do. Lindsay closed her eyes. She didn't like storms. Ever since she was a child, she buried herself under her duvet clutching to it as a storm flew over Montana. Normally, if there was a little storm in New York, Danny would be at her side and would hold her so tight that she wouldn't be able to hear the thunder anymore, just hear his soothing heartbeat. She started to smile as she drifted off into a daydream, before Stella's voice wiped away the stars and brought her back to reality. Her eyes slowly opened, they were heavy, and she was tired and lacked sleep…and coffee.

"Go inside and steal Danny's clothes." Stella blurted out all at once.

Lindsay blinked several times, taken aback by the words, which had passed Stella's mouth.

"Ok, whoever you are, can I have Stella back. The sensible one, the one who normally looks after me and stops me from doing things like this." Lindsay said seriously, but Stella just laughed.

"I'm serious linds. Come on, it's not as if you're gonna have much fun around here, and just wait till the lights go…and they will believe me. Oh, how much fun it will be to see Danny running around searching for his clothes." Stella raised her voice and could only imagine how hilarious it would be…if only she had a camera...

Lindsay shook her head. She longed for her bed, away from this craziness and away from a headache, which she thought, was forming. It was as if she hasn't even woken up, that this was a dream, that she was Alice in her own wonderland, and Stella was the mad hatter. Emphasis on the _mad_.

"Stella I don't think…" Lindsay begun but Stella shook her head and made her shut up, and before she could oblige, two hands pushed her gently into the locker room, and the door closed silently behind her. The steam from the shower formed a mist around Lindsay and she couldn't see anything, only hear the water hitting the floor of the shower. Sighing, she pinched the tip of her nose, hoping her headache wouldn't worsen…like the weather.

Lindsay peered behind the lockers into the source of the mist, and could see the silhouette of Danny's body. Closing her eyes, she resisted temptation of shocking him, entering the shower herself and joining him. After all, that would take her mind off things and take her headache away. Nevertheless, she knew that she had a task on hand, and wasn't too unhappy to enjoy a little mischief, even if Stella seemed like an alien at that point in time. Looking behind her, she chuckled silently as Danny's clothes were flung untidily on the bench. His jeans had even fallen off the bench and onto the floor. She picked them up, along with his wife beater, his green shirt and dog tags and finally his boxers, which she hid underneath the jeans, trying to limit his humiliation.

Then she remembered that Danny had a suit in his locker. As always, the sly cheeky devil Lindsay was, she knew his code, so she opened his locker and made sure Stella's plan worked…taking away all his clothes, even the suit in his locker. Lindsay smiled at the handsome suit, which hung neatly in the locker. She looked down at her own outfit and a sad smile formed on her face. Snapping out of it, she grabbed the suit and quietly left the room, without leaving any trace behind, even the locker was closed behind her.

Stella waited behind the door and every second seemed like hours. She jumped slightly as the door opened and a huge smile formed as Lindsay emerged with her "gifts" in her hand. Lindsay rolled her eyes and passed Stella the suit, seeing as her hands were overflowing with Danny's clothes. She however, kept his normal clothes in her hands, and was lost in the smell of Danny that came from them. Stella squealed like a little girl who had just been given a new toy.

"Fab job linds!" she rushed, and Lindsay began to question the theory that she had drank far too much coffee. Lindsay just nodded and a small smile began to emerge on her lips.

"Maybe you could do the same next time Mac is in the showers." She laughed. Stella turned to her and almost gave her evils, before laughing herself and nodding. They walked back to the labs and hid Danny's clothes in Stella's cupboard, which was full of little bits and pieces which belonged to her, her ipod for example, which she never got chance to listen to. It would be the last place Danny would look, because he had manors and wouldn't intrude Stella's place.

The rain pelted down against the windows of the lab and everyone seemed to have disappeared…just like the sun. They all knew what was coming. New York seemed to be able to sleep. The electric was going to go. And Lindsay didn't want to be stuck in the labs all night…she longed for her bed.

But the lights flashed. And it wasn't the lighting, for that has struck moments before. This time, the lights flashed and wouldn't turn back on. Lindsay grunted and grabbed her flashlight, and as the main lights turned off, she pressed the button and a straight bright light hit Stella's face, which had a concerned look painted on it, a change to the hyperactive face, which she held a couple moments ago.

Where was Mac? Flack? Adam? Adam didn't get the flu.

"After all, if you were a bug would you attack Adam?" Stella laughed and grabbed her flashlight too.

It was true. She seriously watched too much NCIS.

* * *

So...R&R??

:)

xoxox


End file.
